thegrandarchivesofvviventiafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystals
Origin Background Realm of Vviventia, was a land flourishing with magical elemental energy. When the dragons ruled the early years of Vviventia, being the alpha predators - they have accumulated the energy around them. Over time the magical energy has taken physical solid form on the dragons. They had learnt how to use it to full effect coating them with crystals of pure magic. They used as protection mainly from threats of humans and other dragons. No-one really understands how magic came about or how they fully work but due to the dragons' grip on the power, they have stayed at the top of the food chain for many years.Dragons have learnt new tricks with them - commonly known to spew magical energy out their mouths and become resistant to the climates. Though the dragons were incredibly powerful the dragons that died leave their magical crystals in the dirt - returning it to Vviventia from which it came. People have mined these fossils in hope to find answers on how they work.The way elemental magic has been used over the years have shaped the realm of Vviventia and has made greater impacts on the living creatures on it As the humans got stronger killing the dragons, the dragons evolved too as well as their crystals. Both dragon and crystals have become more refined in a particular element of magic to increase its survival in the new terrains that they have created. The crystals have become larger in size and more hard and dense. This is to avoid it from losing magical power in combat or in travel. The new dragons have become more specialized than before and are now more drastically influential in various parts of Vviventia. From this activity, magic has become more potent , concentrated thus rare to find - increasing its value for anyone who owns it. Many people have tried to utilize magic in their day to day lives those who do have found great strength in them. Some have even used it in battle against their very own creators whilst some may use them for their own evil schemes. Known Dragon Crystals Wightshards These crystals are the more unrefined crystals that have come from the first generation dragons. The shards behold incredible and more mysterious power. These crystals can be found in Astunlos where you will find they are essential for the people's everyday lives. Gem These crystals can be found on third generation dragons. They are massive sized crystals that the newer generation of dragons have created usually found on their chest or main body which holds vasts amount magical energy. Elemental Crystals These crystals are more refined found in the second and third generation of dragons. This crystal behold more specified crystals and have raw power in a particular element. Those that can access the power can use the magic's potential. The crystals can be found to be more specified and condensed on the newer dragons. Types of Elemental Crystals Amber The orange/yellow crystals that were found in Sallamar due to the attack of the desert dragon. These crystal hold the power of fire. Sapphire The blue crystals of the sea serpent dragon that was slain by Azar in the Meridhan Sea. The bulk of the the main gem on its chest sits in Esterlos providing the kingdom with vasts amount of water. Amethyst The violet/purple crystals were obtained from killing the lightning wyvern dragon in Sandfall by Arc the Wise. The main gem currently powers the factories in Sandfall providing the kingdom with electrical power. Onyx The black crystal obtained from Rangor after it was slain by Arc the Wise. The main body resides in Rangor and ever since has given bad luck to the people of the kingdom.